


He's the One Who Raised Me from Perdition

by princecredence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Castiel is mind controlled, Crazy Castiel, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mild Gore, Original Character Death(s), POV Castiel, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princecredence/pseuds/princecredence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is being mind controlled by Naomi to kill Dean Winchester. He kills all of the test "Deans" without problem. When he finally finds the real Dean, he can't do it. It's impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's the One Who Raised Me from Perdition

I had just killed another of Dean's clones by order of Naomi. Something in my gut made me hate myself for doing this. I couldn't take it, I stormed out of the facility in a rush.

People were around me. Everywhere. All of them needing help in some way or another, I stumbled through the crowd, unsure. These people. God, the people. Each one driving me insane. None of them is who I want—no, need to kill. Except, I am willing to kill every single one of these human imbeciles, just to get to Dean. 

I walked until I couldn't walk anymore. Something leading me to a motel. The Impala was parked in the cramped parking lot, a diamond in the rough compared to the other cars. I loved that car. Funny how I pick up these strange human needs over time. Maybe after I killed the Winchester man, I would steal that car and drive it for myself. But.. Why do I need it. I could teleport myself anywhere, anytime. No, the reason I wanted that automobile was to show other people how powerful I can be. Basically, I'm saying, 'Look at me, I killed a man and stole his car. If your lucky, I won't do that to you.' 

There was someone leaning on the hood of the sleek vehicle. My vision was blurry and I couldn't see the person. The person had short hair, a leather jacket, and boots. Then I realised it was Dean. The man I needed to kill.

Suddenly, there was someone in front of me. Asking me something. I didn't listen. I didn't want to. The knife in my trench coat seemed heavy. My hand slid towards it. I gripped it tight and pulled it out of its pocket and stabbed the woman in front of me. Blood poured out of her chest like a never-ending waterfall, until she fell on the ground. She was dead.

Dean saw me and rushed over. 

The woman had fallen from her glory into a gory demise. She was crumpled on the ground as if she was a dead bird a cat had killed. 

"Cas..." Was all he said like nothing was wrong, like I hadn't just killed an innocent person. I was kneeling, head down. Hoping I would drown in dishonour and sorrow and death. But, I remembered what I was here to do. 

I stand up. I feel more confident now. Darkness comes bellowing out of me. I raise my knife ready to strike. The knife guides itself to his head, trying to plunge beneath his skull. To spill his blood on the ground. To bring Dean Winchester to his knees and end him. 

Naomi has been training me for this moment. The moment that will end him. But... The knife stops, the tip of it on his scalp. The thing drops from my hand, and clatters onto the ground. Tears well in my eyes and run down my cheeks. My eyes drop down to the ground. Where I should be. Not an angel, not in heaven, but a demon, down into the torturous, miserable place called Hell. 

Slowly, I lifted my eyes and head up to look at Dean. Dean.. The man I loved, but I never told him I did. And never would I. He made me look deep into his eyes—into his soul. Dark green eyes, that shed love and laughter, and hatred and despair all at once. A depression that will never be able to see the light of day for it's blindness, and a hopefulness that will never see a terrifying, inky pit. All of this, all at once.

He brings me back to reality. Where things are normal... At least, normal for us. He makes me realise, this is not how I am. This wasn't me doing this. It was Naomi! I need to kill her, to make her suffer. To make her feel how I feel. This makes me love Dean. He makes me see what is right, and what isn't. 

Love.. Hah. I shouldn't feel love towards a human, but I do.

I do so much.

He brings me back to my senses in my darkest times, and all he really ever does... is smile. A genuine smile that seems like it will never fade.

For this man, I could do anything.

"Cas... Cas... It's okay. Hang in there with me, Castiel." He says trying to comfort me. Dean says my full name. It's rare when he does, but it is magical to me. Absolutely wondrous.

"Dean..." I manage to choke out between my violent, shaking sobs. 

He pulls me into a tight hug still mumbling, "It's okay..." every five seconds. What surprises me is when he moves to my mouth and kisses me. He isn't smiling this time, he's kissing me.

Soft and sweet, like it should be.

Sometimes, I think he's the one who gripped me tight and raised me from perdition...

**Author's Note:**

> Backstory on this: When my friend was away at camp, I promised her by the time she got back, she would have 1000 texts. About six of the texts were of this, and I said to her, "OMG, this would make a really cute oneshot." So, here I am, posting it.


End file.
